KiChainZ
Welcome to the KiChainZ Fan Page This wiki is dedicated to providing information and updates regarding the rapper KiChainZ to his loyal fans. Early Life Ki Chavez was the first of three children born to Danielle Chavez and Rob Chavez. It is written on Chavez' birth certificate that he was born in Camden New Jersey, however it is rumored that he is the son of the Hindu music goddess, Saraswati. Chavez spent his early years growing up in South Boundrock , where he has repeatedly said, "Life was tough." A disputed upon, but recently confirmed, legend was that at the age of 2, Ki single handedly stopped a bullet from killing his mother by singing a high G which resulted in the implosion of the said bullet. (The remains of the bullet fragments are currently valued at over 3.6 quillion pesos) At the age of three Chavez remembers crimes occurring outside of his house on a daily basis. Chavez was first introduced to music at the age of 4 when he was given a triangle for his birthday. As stated by his mother, Danielle Chavez, Ki spent much of the time after receiving the gift playing around with it, to the point of obsession. After only a week she was "baffled" by his seemingly gifted abilities on the triangle. She explained how she was, "blown away by the speed at which Ki picked up music." Furthermore, Ki began receiving private lessons for the triangle under the chair of the Julliard music program a year after receiving his instrument. After two more years, Ki made his first public appearance at the age of seven performing in the Julliard Chamber Orchestra. By nine years old, Ki was featured in the Philadelphia Chamber Orchestra. Following his performance, he received several more offers to solo in prestigious orchestras world wide including the London Syn phony Orchestra, the Munich String Orchestra, and the Newark High School Concert Band. Tragically, at the age of 11, while in the process of signing with a record label, Chavez developed carpel tunnel syndrome and was forced to drop the triangle. Chavez mentioned in our interview with him that the years following his diagnosis were sad and empty. He stated that for a period of time, his crippling depression was so impactful that it was difficult for him to get up in the morning. By fourteen, Chavez was reported to have experimented with drugs and alcohol as well as several other unnamed substances. In his own words, "his life was falling apart." Luckily for Chavez, he soon discovered the art of rap. Rapping Career Chavez began writing down lyrics and tinkering with hip hop beats to fill the hole of the triangle. Once again, he became obsessed with his new method of expression. According to his brother, Charles, "Ki spends hours rapping in his room. I have no idea where his talent comes from, but it's quite remarkable. I would say that I have grown particularly fond of his music." His other brother has also mentioned how Ki's rapping was, "aight." After months of preparation and recording, Ki dropped his first single, "Ain't Nothing Yet" on October 30, 2016. Preceding this Ki also adopted the stage name "KiChainZ." In just two months his first ever recording has amassed over 300 views on YouTube and seven Grammy Nominations, including best hip-hop single, best hip-hop single by a new artist, and best overall song of all time. Since then, Ki has dropped two more singles, "This is the Start" and "Don't Mess (Meh) with me" both of which been critically acclaimed by the rap community. In addition, Chavez has recently hinted that two more songs will be released soon. Major Influences KiChainZ' largest influence appears to be from the rapper 2ChainZ. To begin, while one may think Chavez' stage name was almost borrowed from 2Chainz, this is a misconception. Chavez' reason for using this stage name is because of his fascination of key chain collecting as well as how his name begins with a k and ch sounds. Furthermore, both rappers use common trap/hip-hop beats accompanied by a a single voice, who is almost always rapping. In fact, no other artists has appeared in any of KiChainZ songs so far. Before each song each artist also chooses to blurt out the name and a catch phrase to signal their presence. For instance, 2chainz says his name as well as "mustard on the beat." and Chavez tends to say his name and then "Oh naw." Others who have influenced KiChainZ' music include Kanye West, Dr. Dre, and Justin Bieber. Latest activityI Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Kichainz What What Category:Https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WM4oIYl4jpk